


CHASE KISSED ME

by Discover_Link



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drunken Kissing, Fluff and Angst, Fun, M/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Discover_Link/pseuds/Discover_Link
Summary: there was so much he wanted to take back that he had said to Rhett, but was “it's over” one of them?...
Relationships: Link Neal/Original Male Character(s), Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal/Other(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> R: I cant believe Chase kissed me!  
> L: Dont tell the whole world...  
> R: ..........TOO LATE!

Chapter1  
Rhett and Link were on Rhett's bed, it was a night after “the kiss” they had many things to discuss. It was hard to think after along time discussing things, they just wanted to redo it, there was too much hype over the one kiss. Chase hadn't been the one he intended on kissing but he was there when they wanted to do the skit, now things were even harder on Rhett. He was too under pressure. He needed to leave Link, leave Chase and just go out on the street and think about what he'd done... especially to Link. Link wasn't a happy guy after it, he had been so struck with shock at his bff kissing another guy, when he wont even kiss Link. What would this mean for their relationship... how could things keep going on as usual, how could Link forget what had happened, their bond was sacred... and this guy just comes out of nowhere and next thing he knows his lips are right there on his bff. What was Link to think about it, he didn't know where it left things. He knew Chase was different, he himself had a crush on Chase, or was it the other way around...  
Either way there was a need nipping at him, and that was he HAD to have a taste.... Now that Rhett was soo open, and enjoying kisses from guys for what might be the only time in his life, Link had to be brave and take what he deserved.... He needed to make a move on Rhett his best buddy, and he wasn't gonna do it on camera for the whole world to see. But he knew it had to be tonight... the tension in the air was thick, it was palpable. It could be the only chance Link was gonna have, but how was he gonna do it.  
Rhett was out wondering in the dark, he was on a long walk to think about things... it had been just a joke, a really not well thought out joke. A simple joke, that shouldn't of lead to how much hype he was getting from the fans, from his friends, his family and his partner.. it was like a 2 second kiss, but it had changed the way everyone felt about him now.... was he regretting it.. he felt great, he felt free. He had wanted to express himself a little more and just took on that challenge of kissing a man on camera, a weight had been lifted off of him, his inhibitions had been freed... he wasn’t regretting it, or was he? Then he thought about Link... Link, his co worker, his buddy, his life partner, what had he done to him. He wondered if Link would ever forgive him, if he got offered a chance to redo things, if he ever got that chance he would of probably not done it. But he was living in the way things were now, his best buddy, and his employee... It was now this big toss up, he could go to Chase tomorrow, tell him how much he didn't wish it had happened, blame him for pushing him into it, as they had discussed it without Link, Link hadn't suspected a thing.. but they had not planned how it would have gone down, they hadn't practised it beforehand, nothing like that. But now as he thought about it in the night air... it was a thing that HAD happened, and it was in the past... Rhett knew if he went home to face Link it was gonna be the hardest thing to discuss and may lead to a fall out between them. He knew he had to do it though, he was gonna need to wrap his mind around it and face that it HAD happened. The fact they had done it behind Link's back was gonna hurt him most, also that they had done it on camera...  
Rhett got home, he put his jacket on the hook. Link? He called.  
Nothing, there was no reply...  
Link? He called into every room.  
He reached the bedroom...  
Didn't you hear me call you...  
No man, I had headphones on I was busy on the computer did you say something. Link, I’m gonna need you to remove your headphones  
Why?  
Cause we need to have a discussion...  
If this is about this morning, it doesn't matter to me, I just let it go a flow like water from a tap, seriously man im cool with it.  
But?  
Seriously, you can make your own decisions your a grown man, I’m not even phased that it was with an employee and not me.  
Link?  
Don't just stand there, come and take a seat.  
I prefer to stand. Link I...  
No, its about the last time I wanna have this discussion, I should of known, it was you... and things get crazy with you around. For you to do something like that to me. To hurt me that way. To cheat on our friendship with a co worker... that's low. I just didn't think you'd do something like that. But it's you! Link laughs nervously. I didn't think you would lie to me about your little meeting, planning all this behind my back. I must admit I'm a little untrusting of you right now, but I think the truth is gonna hurt ya, how I feel right now.  
But you said you were ok....  
Shesh Rhett, I don't think I’ve really been loved by you. For you to go and do something like this to us... and besides, in college, you were always out. Everywhere you went you couldn't say I was your buddy, why couldn't you stand to be near me? You wouldn't hang with me. And when I was lonely. You wouldn't stay with me. Where you out with boys them times too? Didn't you even Think about how I was feeling?  
But that is in the past  
I'm not even thinking twice cause it's just Rhett, he does these things. I've known you for long enough to know that.  
Rhett thought his head was caving in. He was a little bit angry, he had enjoyed it sure, but he still needed Link around && Link didn't need to say anything, Rhett didn't owe him anything. It had been his own decision his own little choice to make, and he had decided, fuck it, im gonna go for it.  
He didn't need anyone to know what to do, make decisions for him, so lately his was going with his gut, he is doing his hair the way he pleases, cutting out dairy but eating it when he was with Link, and sleeping and eating when he pleases. He was 40, he wasn't getting younger, he was taking chances with his life, doing things he never thought possible and loving every minute and Link was rambling like he always does. He should of never come home. He generally thought Link was gonna be ok with it, but on what planet would he ever. He needed to fly away and never come back. What he needed was a beer. He went over to the fridge in their tiny apartment. He needed a strong beer. But what else he needed was Link to be ok with it.  
Link came downstairs.. He was unphased by Rhett in the kitchen, I'll just grab myself a beer then..  
He said and took off to the back yard..  
Rhett sat on the couch, all night. He didn't want the world to see him, he didn't think they'd understand. He was trying to fight back tears that weren't coming, maybe he deserved to be broken. What was he gonna do. He didn't know how to fix things, talking would only make it worse. He called up Chase.  
Hey Chase, how's your night?  
Fine, I’m a bit busy...  
Link came in..  
Who, you talking to ?  
….uh.  
Talking to him!?  
...uh.  
Link huffs and walks up the stairs.  
Rhett hangs up. Hey Link wait up!...  
Rhett catches him on the stairs...  
Why can't you forgive me? I just can't, I just won't Is it cause you...  
Cause I what Rhett?  
Link.. Rhett pants. You wanna know what it feels like?  
What, calling Chase?!  
No, this... Rhett, holds Link to the wall gently, and grabs his face, his two cheeks... and feels him in his hands...  
What? Rhett no I don't want to be touched right now. Nothing from you, you don't owe me nothing. Just remember that...  
...  
Please?  
Rhett no.. link says softly.  
Rhett backs away.. They stare intensely at each other.  
Let's just forget it alright Rhett?  
But I cant breathe when I think of you hating me, I don’t wanna miss a moment with you, I want to correct it all, I need you tonight. I don't want you to forever think of this moment as one I ruined.. I just want you to know who I am.  
Rhett..I know you Rhett. We're still friends, and we'll go on through this, making more moments, its just in us.  
Link... I know you feel me somehow, feel how I’m feeling. I wish you could reciprocate, I wouldn't turn away. You don't need to say this..  
What Should I say Link, I wronged you...I wronged everyone, I should be incarcerated  
I wouldn't go That far Rhett..  
I don't want to be seen any more, I just wanna go hide out. I made a mistake.  
What?  
I should of Kissed you!!


	2. Who were you kissing??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RHETT has a dream..... will it be good or bad 4 him?

Chapter2  
But you didn't Rhett, you shared the kiss with Chase... and you said you'd never kiss   
Anyone else except your wife, you said that to me, Rhett! Now you broke your promise, and I don't even care it was with another man, cause I know how you are Rhett, I know the inner workings of your mind, I know we had had a fight that night, and in the morning you wanted to get me back, I remember the fight, I remember the tears I cried. I think joking over a kiss is rotten. Rhett! Rotten to the fans, rotten to your family. And Especially Rotten to me. But have it your way, I’m on the fence about it. If we must discuss this, I'm going to bed. I'll meet you there.  
Link, why do you have to say things like that, you just break me down. I really just want to fix this...  
Maybe every thing’s meant to be broken.  
Link goes up to bed.  
Rhett just stares at the stairs... Dangit! He mutters under his breath, Link's words rolling around in his mind...  
Where was he gonna take it next. He went down the stairs, he turned the TV on but nothing was on as he flicked through the channels and twiddled his thumbs. He was sick of the same ol shit he got dealt from Link, it was the day after the fight and Link hadn't even forgotten about it. He really thought he and Link would be making out and making up. He had locked his door to his own cell, and lost the key. The thought of masturbation crossed his mind, but even that had lost it's fun.  
He needed an intervention, he got up and said fuck it, and went up the stairs and started taking off his clothes for bed.  
Link... he said, as he got into the bed he shared with him.  
Don't talk to me Rhett...  
Rhett got in the bed, with a sigh of exuberance.  
He lay outside the covers cause Link had hogged the covers.   
Great! Rhett turned over to his side facing him but he wasn't gonna sleep, not tonight Soon Link had fell asleep though...   
Rhett lay there, watching Link. He watched him breathing. It didn't help that he was the cutest thing Rhett ever layed eyes on, even back in Primary school, he was the cutest boy. He thought back to grade school, even in first grade when he met him, he knew he had found something special in Link.   
Rhett moved his hand to Link's hand. Link rolled over and his chest was exposed. Rhett bit his lip and closed his eyes and touched his chest. He felt the smooth skin, all the way down to his pants and into his pants..   
Rhett! Link growled a warning, he was awake...  
Rhett took in a big breath and kept his hand there, he leaned in and moved his lips to Link's.   
Rhett I can feel your beard, why can I feel your beard?   
Rhett backed away, he growled and kept his hand on Link's dick, he started jerking him.  
You like that Link?   
Yeh, Link shook his head, got up and turned his light on. As long as your not thinking about Chase...   
Why are we bringing Chase into our Sex life!?  
Who says I was? Rhett's eyes squint at the sudden brightness. I.. I was thinking about you.  
Do you really mean that Rhett?   
Gosh, am I that pathetic that you think I’d think of Chase as I fucking rubbed you?!  
So you were... I know when your lying, when you raise your voice.  
No, I was thinking of you this time Link.  
Oh, sure. And I bet you were thinking of me the whole time you kissed HIM too?!  
I'm fucking sick of discussing that dumb kiss with you!  
Call it what you will, you were the one that enjoyed it!  
..ok, I shouldn't of even woke you up, you always get like this.  
Only when you betray me!  
I Betrayed you now? First I’m an enemy, then it's about us! When are we gonna come to grips with the fact were not together, we both have wives.. we just sleep together occasionally..  
Occasionally, try everyday! And don't say We aren't Together and it IS betrayal!  
Link gets out of bed and puts on his shirt at the end of the bed. And Don't for a second think your getting into my PANTS tonight!!I'm pretty sure I can't take any more..  
Look, before you take a hit, I just gotta say, I don't want to fight you Link. Why does it always have to be drama with you...  
ME!? Gosh I can't believe you, I’m gonna sleep on the couch, then I think I’m gonna just go back to my wife, I prefer a no sex life than staying here with you!  
Link... you're just over dramatising... you'll be ok in the morning.  
Will I... you don't really believe that do you!  
Rhett sits on the edge of the bed, and gets up to follow Link.   
You can't just keep walking away... Rhett follows link down the stairs into the corridor.. When are you going start thinking about someone other than yourself... Link says...I wonder when!  
Did I say I’m sorry for that!?  
Sorry won't cut it.. Link reaches for the door to the lounge, Ok, sleep there that's fine baby...  
Don't call me baby... don't call me baby again, you're right ..I don't know you any more. Link, don't be this way! Can't we go back to when I first came in the door tonight and you said it was gonna be alright.   
I didn't mean that, I wanted to forget about it, but it just keep nagging at me. It happened, I HAVE excepted it, but I won't just forget about it that easily. Let's just be separated for a   
while.  
Separated?!...Link don't. Don't “Link, don't” me... ok, fine..  
Fine! Fine!  
Rhett stares at Link.. Although he felt 10 inches tall right now, he shut his mouth.  
The tension was palpable.   
What a bad decision it had been to keep up a fight with Link again; he didn't need to hurt him further, he knew what he had to do.  
He stepped in closer to link, the both of them reeling...  
He stepped into his personal bubble.  
He took his face in his hands Link ducked slightly as he thought Rhett was gona hit him but he just kissed the life out of Link. He brushed his lips, before he let go and just smushed them both together.  
Oh god, Link panted, a fire in his eyes, he grabbed Rhett's shirt and forced it up over his head. His movements a blur to Rhett, with Rhett focused on Link's mouth and as Link bit on the fleshy bottom lip. I want you...


	3. A fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starts with a dream...

Chapter3  
Link tried to wake him. But it was already too late, Rhett was gone and he moved his tongue in, Rhett said I love you before taking his tongue down his throat. Before he just let go and Link shoved him off the couch.   
Rhett fell on the floor and woke up.  
Who you talking about, Who were you kissing??! Link looked mad again..  
Rhett was confused, the bright light of morning was burning his eyes, like the fire in Link's eyes, the same as he saw when he kissed him. He couldn't believe it was morning and Link was still mad, that kissed hadn't happened after all... damn!  
Shit, I must've drifted off...  
That's right you did... look, I’m going to see my wife today... I might just stay over there. Ok man, looks like I can't stop you.. Do you want me to make you some breakfast before you go?  
Nah, I already had some, I will have a shower though, I did pack some things and I left them in our room, so don't go and think your gona unpack em, while I take a shower ok.  
You gonna leave me here alone?!  
Nah, you can go back to your wife man, were not together anyway as you said....  
But...  
Hey, you said it... ok, I’ll see you after the shower.   
Can I ? ...Rhett raises his brows and smirks a naughty smirk,   
Don't follow me in. You're not getting any so you can wipe that smirk off.  
... Aw man..  
Rhett sulks, life wasn't going to plan he walks sadly into the kitchen and makes his breakfast. As he makes it he remembers all the good times he's had with link in the work apartment and how he's gona miss them when he's gone, he also wishes that kiss had been real. Why was it just a dream, was the universe just wanting him to be punished for his dirty deed. OR was the universe helping him to discover who he was really meant to be with. Rhett sat down and ate his breakfast, all he could think of was the kiss. As he ate he continued thinking things over...  
He hadn't thought of that, he was feeling like it had meaning, that dream... It meant truly, the only person he was meant to kiss was Link. That he was absolutely sure of . He had said it to Link after all, and he felt it in his heart. Link hadn't rejected the kiss in his dream, dream Link was all over him...   
Rhett finished his food and went upstairs and waited for Link, as he waited, he thought to himself further.  
They had never kissed before hand. Never shared that kiss of true heartfelt feelings, it had always just been sex.. Maybe Link was sick of it being that way. But maybe he knew if they had shared a kiss that things wouldn't be the same, it would create a new chapter in their book of life. A Chapter Link obviously hadn't wanted to visit.   
Maybe the kiss Rhett shared with Chase had bought up this need for more in Link he had felt it as well as Rhett, Rhett didn't know, he just knew Link wasn't alright, and he hated himself for it …  
Link got out of the shower and went over to his stuff, and started to remove a shirt, Rhett came out of the door and pretended like he hadn't intended to catch Link with his pants off.  
Hey Link...  
Don't “hey link”, me.  
Rhett ran his fingers through his hair, Dude, I thought the shower had cleared some of the air.  
Well it didn't, it was just hot air in there, not some magic spell in the air that makes me forget things that happened that we weren't gonna discuss any more. Can you please move, your in the way.  
I'm always in the way, everything is My fault isn’t it Link, kinda like the day I was born.  
Well, I'm not gonna argue with that.  
Ouch man, what the heck?  
I gotta go, Rhett.  
Don't Link... Rhett goes up to Link and holds him.  
... I'd say get off but I’m a little incapable..  
Aw, baby please stay I don't want to be in this place alone.  
It's for the best Rhett.  
It's not the best for me...  
I know, but it's best for me...  
I know what you want link, I’ve been thinking about it..I don’t want to lose you so I'm gonna go for it.  
Link waits, what will you do Rhett?  
I don't know, If this is.. if I come in pretty close will you move away?  
I'm a bit uncomfortable.  
Me too.  
Rhett closes his eyes and slowly moves his face in closer   
Link I...

But Link's gone, he moves his hands in the air...  
Link, What the ? Where did you go?   
He looks around, a hears the back door close, Link's stuff is gone...  
He bursts into tears...  
And sits on the bed, just crying into his hands.

Link, is driving to his wife's place. How could he leave Rhett like that, in that mid sentence, making an advance, but it was an easy way out. He couldn't stay to find out if Rhett was gonna go for it. He would never know what it was like holding Rhett close to him, and them sharing a passionate kiss, but he had to let him go...  
His mind was on getting home to his wife, feeling a bit better in the car than he did in that uncomfortable position of Rhett coming closer. Rhett and Link we're apart in that moment, that moment had changed his mind of wanting to be with Rhett. He didn't want to share anything further with him, He decided that was moment he chose to leave the past behind. He left Rhett in a bad place he knew that, but Rhett was a big boy he would get into a place where he could cope with the situation he didn't need a nagging something telling him that it wouldn't happen for him.   
Rhett sat on the bed and dried his tears...  
Link was still gone. 

Rhett went about his day, he did some shopping and went to the park to see the sights. With Link gone he could go about his day without worrying about hurting Link further, or making out with some unexpected boys again. He was free from all the hassle that caused.  
Oh Link, he says to the air. I'm sorry brother.

His phone rings in that moment He fumbles for it in his pocket He picks up his phone.  
Link?  
Hi Rhett it's Chase  
Chase, what are you calling me for? *facepalm*  
Well I’ve been thinking that I.. wait, are you and Link are having problems? you sound troubled...  
Uh no, me and Link are fine. Why wouldn't everything be ok?  
I don't know.. what happened on Thursday...  
Have, you called to check on me or what Chase, I don't have time..

Rhett pulled out some seeds and started feeding the passing birds.. yes he was Very “busy” Rhett felt useless, and tired he didn't want anything to do with chase at that moment.. Me and Link are just having some time apart, he said into the phone without thinking it over...  
Oh, what will you do about GMM?  
We're still gonna continue that as normal, there just might be a little tension in the air between us, and some unexpected moments perhaps. But we will make it through the episodes with bright smiling faces regardless.  
Ok Rhett, hope you feel better about, like, everything man.   
Thanks Chase. Rhett says.  
Bye  
Bye.  
Rhett sits there, just sits. He will get through it. GMM will be his connection to Link, he'll be gentle towards him and Link will be happy to spend time with him.  
GMM was starting later that day.  
Better get going, Rhett said to noone..  
Link got back to his wife's house, Hi baby, he was greeted with a passionate embrace for about 10 minutes and a big kiss to his forehead. I missed you. I missed you too baby.  
Did you have a fall out with Rhett, baby? You sounded distraught on the line...  
Yeah something like that Christy, but I’m back here now.. where are the kids?  
Daddy ??. Lincoln and Lilly greeted him. There you are my little munch-kins, where's my lil baby, Lando? Oh he's having a shower daddy. They showed him their towers they had built out of Lego. That's really good babies, you're very clever..

.....___^^^/=÷#÷#$

Rhett felt good after his walk in the park. He got back to the apartment and threw on his clothes and did his hair up nice.  
He took his time to make it nice, had some breakfast, it was about 10am, he had to be at the studio in an hr the fact he would see Link again was keeping him going...  
He hopped in his car and drove to the studio, he would normally be driving with Link..  
He tried not to think of that...  
Where would he be without Link, he thought of that.. his life would fall apart, he needed him, he was attracted to him, he was so sure he wouldn't be in the position he was in without him.   
Rhett was so electrically charged up, but what would he say to him when he saw him...  
So He practised some speeches as he drove...

....,,,, ,,,,,,,,,  
Link had his bag and closed the door and kissed his wife goodbye, he was on his way to the studio.  
Link was waiting by his phone, he was expecting Rhett to call him. He had the phone attached to the clip in his car, and he played with his hair as he waited at the lights.   
Both Rhett and Link were caught in traffic...  
Both, were feeling the same way... something needed to change... Some sign needed to be seen between them to make them forget what had started this stupid fight...   
Both wanted things to go back to normal, but they were stuck in this turmoil...  
The lights changed again and Link bit his lip and hit dial...  
Rhett pressed the pedal to set off and he read the petrol meter, low. Dammit...  
Rhett's phone rang just as he had pulled into the petrol station and got out to work the pump...  
He was so focused on it, he didn't hear his phone ringing back in his car on the clip.  
Link stopped the call.   
Fine, if he didn't want to talk to him, he'd just leave it and forget about it.....


	4. Meet at the Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link's back again...or was he?

Chapter4  
Rhett was done with the pump and he had about 20 mins to get to the studio, he walked into the petrol place and paid for his services and left with an ice cream, that was sure to make him feel better.  
Link, screwed his face up he thought if Rhett was gonna ignore his call, that he was gonna ignore Rhett.  
Rhett sat back in his car and the first thing he did as he sucked on his ice cream cone was check his phone.. one missed call from Link. Maybe he was in trouble, Rhett nearly choked as he stuffed his ice cream into his mouth - his head froze and his teeth protested, but Link needed him.  
Rhett dialled Link and pulled out of the park and left the petrol station as he joined the road again the call went straight to message bank.   
OMG.. Rhett sighed...  
Rhett needed to know if Link was ok... he decided to call Stevie, for her to check on Link. He dialled Stevie and sped to the studio.   
Hello?  
Hi Stevie  
Is, uh, is Link there?  
Yeah he sure is, why do you ask...  
Oh, thank god, I was so worried...  
Why?  
He had called me and wouldn't pick up his phone when I called back, Why, is something going on?  
He thought he shouldn't tell Stevie everything, so he just told her the basics of the situation.  
Oh that's no good Rhett, it's gonna be tough on you today.   
Yeah.. well, I’ll see you soon Stevie, if I don't get picked up for speeding. Take care Rhett Bye Stevie. Bye.  
Link was at the studio, he was getting prepared and watching the clock, as time passed and Rhett didn't join him. It was soon about time to start.  
Rhett had got picked up, sirens were blaring.  
Rhett sighed and said Fuck and hit his blinker and moved to the side of the road.  
A cop met him at his door  
Sir, did you know you were speeding?  
Yes I did officer... I’m just late.  
There's no excuses sir. Speeding is a crime in this here county.  
Well, so is arson, shouldn't you be out stopping them kids.  
Hey, watch your mouth Sir, or I’ll address you with another ticket.  
Sorry, I’m just in a mood.  
Here take this ticket, and I hope I won't catch you speeding again or you'll lose them demerits, now on your way sir.  
Rhett hits the pedal and pulls out the park. That would surely hold him up.  
Man, it was getting later and later...   
Link, was anxious to start already, but he continued to wait up for his partner.  
Rhett drove the remaining kms to the parking lot of the studio when it started raining, he got out and practically ran to the doors. Stevie was there with the cameras all set up and the crew all alerted as Rhett came in, panting and dripping wet.  
Whew It has been a day! Rhett said to Stevie..  
Just take your seat Rhett.   
Phew, I’m not fit to be seen on camera, I need a shower or something.  
We don't have time for that, just go get dry and clean up, we're starting in 10 mins.  
Rhett moved into the break room and got unchanged and dried up, he was little nervous and clammy handed to see Link again, he hadn't been able to get the moment from this morning out of his head.  
He needed to talk to him again, without their being tension. He thought GMM was gonna be the way to do that...  
He brushed past the curtain and made his way to the GMM desk. Hi Link. Link was there waiting, he seemed a bit disappointed like he didn’t want to be there ATM. Rhett didn't know what to say.   
Ok, we're starting...Stevie announced.   
Link perked up.  
What would be a good way to get close to your significant other? let's talk about that.  
They had moments of closeness that both men had to be a part of, they touched and moved closer in to each other, hands drifted over hands. Little looks were shared.   
Things were going to plan for Rhett, there's no better situation for him at that moment that he could imagine being in..  
But Link didn't like it, he wasn't having fun, he was feigning interest.  
Rhett, just wanted to make a move and kiss him on set. He just wanted the world to know he was sorry for what he had done to Link. He figured today was the day to try again at least, and make nice.  
Link there's something I’ve always wanted to say to you... you know.. how yesterday was a mistake. Yes I said mistake. Rhett said to the camera. I wanted to see you smiling back at me again, I wanted you to be in a better mood than your in currently, there's noone like you, you speak to my heart when you touch me but I’m a bit shy to say it so I’m just gonna come out and see what my life will be holding you closer and giving you this....  
Rhett moved in and held Link's face in his hands.   
The whole crew held their breath, after that speech Rhett felt it was the right time. It was gonna be magic, it was gonna be amazing, it was gonna be perfect...Rhett moved in closer But then he saw Link's face change... he was not a happy camper, he was not feeling all the love in the world, he did not feel the same. In fact it was the opposite... so he got up and left, and left Rhett. Rhett got up and bumped his leg under the desk, ow oh god! Cut!  
Cut! CUT! Stevie said...   
Rhett cried out in pain, his heart was hurting, his knee was hurting... OH this day was NOT going to plan... He wanted to break down in tears. He left the set and walked to the break room..  
Link cornered him at the door What > WERE YOU THINKING>!??!  
Rhett froze...  
How could you DO THAT TO ME IN FRONT OF ALL THOSE PEOPLE, THOSE CAMERAS...  
I didn't think we were actually gonna … you know today...   
You didn't THEN WHY DID YOU MAKE A FOOL OF ME out there, I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T WANT TO KISS, I DIDN'T WANT A MOMENT AS SPECIAL LIKE THAT TO BE ON SHOW, TO BE SOMETHING WE WERE GONNA SHARE WITH THE FANS!   
THAT IS FOR OUR EYES ONLY! AND YOU JUST... YOU WENT FOR IT.  
Link's eyes were red, he was fired up...   
Oh, I didn't know you felt that way... Rhett felt 10 inches tall with Link yelling at him in the break room...  
YOU DIDNT KNOW I FELT THAT WAY< OF COURSE YOU DIDNT, YOURE SO   
SHALLOW... DO YOU HEAR ME, I DONT WANT YOUR STUPID KISS, YOU DON'T   
GET A KISS, SO STOP TRYING! Link was angry, he punched the wall either side of Rhett...  
Aw Link you don't know how many times I have cried over this, I don't want you to be yelling at me right now, I want us to make up. I cant go on knowing your mad at me, and I hear you man, I hear everything your saying and I understand but I want us back to normal and I will try anything, you don't want a kiss, how about if I just rub you a little... I know you want that.. how about you let me take care of you.  
Gosh Rhett you can't help yourself... can you. Always with sex on your mind, can't we just forget about us, there's nothing left between us, nothing further to talk about.  
I'm... nothing I’m saying is coming out right, I don't know how to fix us Link!  
There's no fixing anything, I’m mad, I’m not gonna make amends..so just rip it up to shreds and let it go.  
Rhett brushed his hair back and his hand was shaking... Throw me a lifeline please, and save me...  
You've captured my heart Link, it's not just gonna let you go without a fight. Link moved his hands from over Rhett's head.. It's over...   
No !!! LINK!!!   
It's too late... bye Rhett.  
But what about the show?   
We'll still do it...   
But I need you...   
Bye Rhett...  
Bye, Link... I love... Link puts his hand over Rhett's mouth and Link opened the door and moved back outside, he couldn't stand to be the room any longer with Rhett.  
Rhett just stood there and moved his hand over his mouth.  
And that was it....  
Rhett moved over to the seat “it's over, it's over” played over in his head....   
He sat down in the seat...   
This day was NOT as he had planned. Everything was wrong, terribly wrong, and now Link had just said it was over... it was racing through his brain. Oh he had really done wrong, he wanted to burn the footage of the kiss, he wanted to forget it had even happened, it had ruined everything between Rhett and Link, it had destroyed their friendship, and they may never see each other in the apartment again, Rhett would have to sell it. But it held so many memories, he couldn't even face his wife, just seeing her would make him cry. So he would go sleep another night in the apartment and decide what he was gonna do with his life, now that there was all the animosity between him and Link. Mostly on Link's side, Rhett was of course alright, just sad.  
Link couldn't believe Rhett had made a move towards him, with his current mood, after not even answering his call, after not even being there for him as he was suffering, and now trying to kiss him on set, and giving him all this shit how he loved him and wanted him back. Gosh Rhett was a piece of work, why hadn't he thought about all this while he put his lips to Chase. Link shook his head. It was about time to leave Rhett, it was about time to let go of feelings and emotions and not even think twice. So he had said it was over, but did he really feel like that was the best way around all this, Rhett had wronged him, it hadn't been the first time. But it was all a mess, Link's head was a mess, there was so much he wanted to take back that he had said to Rhett, but was “it's over” one of them?...  
Link decided to go to the bar after work.   
He went into the car park, and Rhett's car was still there, he thought he saw him in it...   
Link thought nothing of it, he hopped in his car and started the engine...   
He drove out of the car park, and onto the streets.   
Rhett was in fact in his car, he had nothing better to do, he wasn't ready to go home, so he followed Link, at a distance.  
Link arrived at the bar down town,   
He opened the bar door, and sat down inside.  
What can I get you?  
A shaggy bar keep attended to him.  
Just my regulars... link responded  
No company? The bar keep said  
Not tonight.. just you, and the night.  
The bar keep smiled a sad smile towards him...  
Rhett parked in the car park and took his shades off   
A bar? He questioned. Maybe link was feeling lost too  
Link drunk up and looked over to the lady in the corner playing the piano...  
“I'm lost with out your love, but I will survive” She sung into the microphone, she had a beautiful sparkly dress too...  
Link sighed into his drink and downed it.   
The bartender watched Link, he kept giving him the side eye even as he was serving other people..  
Link pretended to watch the TV as he downed every drink offered to him.  
You know, the bar tender said to Link as he served him, I'm getting off in a couple of minutes, how about you come outside with me, looks like you need some air …   
Ok, link said … he listened to the lady playing the piano and waited as the bar keep finished his job, Hey Matt, close up for me, I’m going home early. He said to Matt his co worker...  
Sure thing mate, cya tomorrow  
They farewelled and Scott who was the shaggy bar keep took Link outside with him...  
Thanks I did need a breather Link says to Scott  
No problem mate. Scott lit up a cigarette and offered it to Link, whom politely declined, don't smoke...  
Ah well more for me Scott said and took a drag and let it hang in his mouth as he slid his big jacket over his shoulders. You cold mate? He said to link.   
Nah I’m good... Link said.  
Promise me you wont drive. Scott said to Link seeing he was clearly drunk and swaying. Promise, thanks...   
Bad day? Scott says to Link.  
Yeh, lost a friend...  
Oh I’m sorry...   
Well I intitated it, so it's partly my fault but mostly his.  
Can I ask what happened?  
Well... Link cleared his throat and said quickly, he kissed another guy.  
Scott looked a bit confused...He, oh this is none of my business I know, but why would that be cause for concern   
Well, we were seeing each other... Link says, a bit tipsy like..  
You were seeing each other and he kissed another guy?  
Yeah, it's a bit of a long story...  
How about we get him back, Scott said... feeling a little frisky...  
Yeh, let's go trash his house...link laughs n stumbles  
Na, I was thinking a little something …   
Scott closed the distance between them and kissed Link softly and carefully, like this, and L ink closed his eyes as Scott licked the alcoholic taste around his mouth. Mm you taste good, he said..  
You kissed me, link stuttered.. and moved back.   
Do you wanna, I mean, do you have somewhere to go, uh...?  
Link, my name's link sorry Scott, I do I’m back with my wife...  
Oh right, Scott pulled away suddenly. well I hope things, you know, work out... I gotta head home, nice meeting you, I often see you around the bar I just never got a chance to talk to you , glad I caught up with you when I did.... I'd like it if you came and stayed one time... we could watch the game sometime I usually go home and sleep after work here so a little company would be nice.  
How, about, tonight … Link said tipsy and nearly fell over as he came in contact with Scott, too drunk to do much else than hold his chest for support breathing alcohol breath.  
Scott held his hands up Uh, man, I think you better go home and rest Ok, link said swaying away. He turned on his heels Some other time, take care link..  
Thanks, link held up his hand as he walked away...  
That's when Rhett rounded the corner.   
Rhett? What are you... doing 'ere? He almost crashed into Rhett..  
Come to take you home buddy..  
Oh, I don't need taking .. home.. I going to my wives place...  
Your not driving Link.  
How did you find me!?...  
Never mind that, come on...I’ll drop you at your wife's door  
Rhett helped Link cross the road and headed to the car park  
How was your night Link  
Oh.. drinking … met the bar keep... oh you were talking to the bar keep..  
Yeah, “talking” Link did air quotes...  
Ok, well I hope he didn't try anything.  
Nope, nothing... Link said, like you did on set today... just, nothing … What? What did he do, he tried to kiss you?  
A little more than tried … but you know, just a kiss...  
Oh, so we're even, you kissed a different boy and I kissed a boy too... Rhett felt better knowing this had happened..  
Yeah I guess were “even” Link did air quotes again.  
Oh, so you forgive me?  
Rhett gave Link some water.  
I wouldn't go that far Rhett, Link said and took the water... and downed it like it was alcohol... ok, Rhett said simply, he tucked Link into his seat belt and closed the door over. We'll come get your car in the morning, Rhett said as he got into the front seat. And he started for Link's home...  
Link started to fall asleep in the front seat.  
Rhett kept him awake with some music from the radio.  
Link was singing along to some of them, it was cute, he was Link again.


	5. Closing Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link is at Rhett's, is that a step forward or back?

Chapter5  
Rhett pulled up to the apartment, and helped Link out of his seat, and took him to sit on the couch.  
This is..not..Christys... house...Link said slowly registering Christy wasn't there to greet him No it's not, I didn't think she'd want to see you in this condition don't you think Link? Yeah, ok, it's doing her a favour I guess.. She wouldn't like to see me drunk, neither would my kids... yeah Link, it's better to just stay here.  
Link lay down on the couch  
Rhett sat in his seat and offered Link more water.  
Link took it  
How you feeling Link? He questioned Tired..  
No apart from that, did that uh kiss, help you think any more about things ..  
Na Rhett, a kiss is just a kiss.  
A kiss between you and me wouldn't be just a kiss, you know that.  
Oh Rhett... you... you. Don't understand...  
What don't I understand Link? I'm helping you aren't I, I don't do it for anyone else, it must be love that is making me push this cause it's something I just have to say to you, everyone could feel it, I felt the crew holding their breath as I advanced to you. It's love pushing me to continue this with you. It must be love... I know what I need, and I’m trying baby, I’m really trying, why can't you see?  
I..  
But as Rhett looked up link was asleep...  
Goodnight Link, he said to him, and fell asleep himself.  
In the morning, Rhett awoke and Link was still on the couch, he crept to the kitchen, and made some pancakes and a smoothie.   
He put all the ingredients into the blender and had the blender on high.  
Link had a headache when he awoke to the sound of the blender, his eyes shot open and he moved to get up.  
Oh gosh please turn that off... my head, what happened last night... I don't remember.. falling asleep here...  
Morning, Rhett said from the table as he put a plate down for each man and a glass of smoothie..  
This will do your head good, and he took over the shot of smoothie for the younger man...  
Link took a big deep breath in and out and downed the tasty smoothie juice...  
It's nice but I could do with a coffee. He said as the fruit made it way into his digestion and started to make him feel a bit better.  
Ok I’ll make you one.  
Rhett went to the coffee pot and put on a nice shot of Link's fav coffee blend into the machine and hit the button, as the liquid came pouring out he took his cup and adjusted it under the coffee flow.  
There we go Link, coffee's brewing...  
Thanks Rhett..I've got a question, how did I end up here last night? I remember a lady at the piano and I had a strange taste in my mouth like cigarettes and my head hurts so I must of spent a night drinking at that bar down town, and now everything just hurts.... It's better if we don't talk about that, Rhett said and walked over and got Link's nicely brewed coffee and took it over to him.


End file.
